


Merry Christmas Eve

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt for artwork: lChristmas Eve, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Look up in the sky.  What do you mean you didn't see Santa.  You're the Sentinel.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Merry Christmas Eve

[ ](https://imgur.com/AvWOJbc)


End file.
